


The best i can

by Anxious_Muu



Series: Kholin brotherly love [2]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Adolin is just a very good brother, Book 03: Oathbringer Spoilers, Brotherly Love, Canonical Autistic Character, Evi is a very good parent, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Renarin is the cutest, This is soft with slight angst, character study for Adolin regarding Renarin, some very good brotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Muu/pseuds/Anxious_Muu
Summary: Oathbringer content spoilers!From a young age, Adolin sees his younger brother, and wants the best for him.Brotherly love.
Relationships: Adolin Kholin & Renarin Kholin, Adolin Kholin & Shshshsh | Evi Kholin
Series: Kholin brotherly love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The best i can

**Author's Note:**

> I used research and some life experience as i wrote this chapter. Please feel free to leave your thoughts/message me if you feel i wrote something inaccurate. I always strive to be mindful toward everyone when i write, but i'm not perfect and i could have done some mistakes. English is my third language, so there might be cases where i might missuse some words. In that case, on't hesitate to address any issue you see in this fic.  
> Please stay safe and i hope you like this fic, Journy before Destination.

Adolin was three when he first met his brother. 

A baby nestled against his mother’s breast, small fists curled next to his face and eyes squinted. Adolin had marveled at the presence of such a tiny human, wondering if _he_ were ever this small. 

Jealousy accompanied the marvel. He pouted when his mother seemed to be much more concerned about Renarin, worrying about his solemnity and lack of hunger. 

But soon, that jealousy was replaced with a sense of responsibility when Renarin first clenched into Adolin’s arm, holding for dear life and not saying a word. He just held on, unable to form words or speak through actions. Just held onto Adolin, his big brother’s warmth. 

Adolin was seven when Renarin got his first fit, his little brother’s limbs retracting on the floor uncomfortably, mouth opened in a silent scream. His mother was shocked beyond reason, weeping over Renarin yet unable to hold him in fear of hurting him. 

They were just playing by the side, Adolin was showing him his collection of swords, promising his baby brother they’d spare in the future and practice together. Then Renarin broke into a heavy pant, gasping for breath, and all of a sudden fell back. 

Adolin stood at the side, cowering in the corner, watching as mother and aunt Navani worried over Renarin, who trembled still after his horrifying fit. 

Ever since that day, Adolin approached Renarin cautiously, treating him with the care and delicacy his body needed. Renarin didn’t seem to notice the difference in Adolin’s touch. Instead of a playful shove or a quick grab, Adolin patted and cooed. He was a big brother to a fragile little brother, he had to care for him. 

Between caring for Renarin and paying attention to his medication and raising Adolin, Evi wept. During those nights where she sat by the hearth and softly sniffled, Adolin was glad she made it a habit for the boys to sleep together. 

Adolin and Renarin had their own separate rooms, but Evi insisted they sleep together because they were brothers. They would grow up with the warmth of a brother by their side, knowing they’d never be alone. 

During those nights, Adolin would wrap his small arm around the sleeping Renarin just a little tighter, his mother’s sniffles covering his own muffled ones. 

He had wished so many times that their father, Dalinar, the Blackthorn, greatest man of Alethkar, would train both of his sons. Teach them about swords and share the joy of the dance that came with it. Adolin had only met his father once the past year. Dalinar didn’t even bat an eye nor came closer to Renarin ever since he saw him a toddler. 

In Adolin’s mind, Dalinar was a herald to the Alethi. He fought bad people, bravely protecting their homeland and his family. Surely, Renarin will learn to love their father as he is. Even when Dalinar didn’t protect Renarin from the bullies. That would be Adolin’s job. 

Evi was a shy person, she cooed over Renarin and coddled him on her lap when he cried. As much as she wanted to defend Renarin, her motherly instincts were smothered by the standards of other Alethi women. They said Renarin should be able to defend himself, should talk back. But they didn’t know that Renarin was the sweetest boy there was, not weak and odd, rather strong and special. Too good and pure compared to the bullies. 

So Adolin took it upon himself to teach Renarin’s bullies a lesson, beating them at duels with wooden swords. He yelled and turned his back on the fake friends he had thought on his side. Once, he went as far as to beat up a son of another Highprince, and gave him a blackeye. No regrets there, only disappointed he used his elbow rather than a punch like a true man would. Quite dissatisfyingly though, that acquired him a scolding from his uncle the King and aunt Navani. 

The day of the incident, Evi, quite opposite to expectations, pulled Adolin in a glomp and stroked his hair gently. 

“He was making fun of your brother, wasn’t he?” Evi whispered in Adolin’s ear. Adolin nodded mutely, holding back onto her. “Thank you for defending Renarin, Adolin. But you must realize, violence isn’t the answer. Use your words.” 

Adolin sniffled, holding his tears back. “I told him to stop, he didn’t stop and put on a show for his friends when he stole Renarin’s spectacles.” 

Adolin felt his mother stiffen, but her strokes never ceased. “I know it’s hard. I know you don’t want Renarin hurting, but...” Evi let go and held Adolin’s shoulders, then switched to Riran, so that her words would express more meaning than the foreign Alethi to her. “Renarin _is_ strong in his own way, the other kids just don’t see it. It makes me mad too, Adolin, but it’s our duty to protect Renarin in a civil way. And with that, the strength inside of your brother wouldn’t be locked away thinking he’d have to rely on violence to get his way.” 

“That’s just confusing!” Adolin said, speaking the Riran tongue as well. Droplets of tears were already running down his cheeks. “And troublesome. I don’t like it when he gets made fun of. And I don’t care if I'll get punished again, because I'll keep defending him. Because Father _isn’t_ here to defend him.” 

Evi broke into a heartbroken frown, and Adolin tried holding back the sobs. “I understand that, gemheart. Your Father... he should be here. But he’s fighting bad guys, not necessarily with violence. Remember, what your Sword master said? It’s an art, a dance. Not a cruel fight. Dear, your father isn’t using violence, he uses tactics and strategies, things you’ll grow to appreciate. But for now, the art of swordsmanship is good for you to stick to.” 

Adolin opened his eyes wide, searching his mother’s face. “Father is doing war though.” 

“No, your father is uniting people of other kingdoms,” Evi smiled, wiping Adolin’s cheeks with her thumbs. “As for you, you don’t have to like the bad guys who bully your brother. But you can use your words and help Renarin realize he’d more worth than people assume.” 

Adolin felt a new wave of tears come over him. “He’s not useless. He’s different, but not useless.” 

Evi smiled heartwarmingly. “He’s not. And I'm so proud of you that you realize that as well.” 

With stifled sniffles, Adolin wiped away his tears for himself, finding that his pains had strangely retreated. Evi safely tucked him into her arms, then took a decisive breath. 

“Adolin, you’re a good child,” Evi said in a soft voice. “That’s why I want to teach you some things about Renarin. You’re still young, but you’re the only one I trust who’ll treat Renarin with the same care I do.” 

Evi withdrew from Adolin, locking her eyes with his. “The others, they don’t understand the level of care and attention Renarin deserves. The maids will do as I tell them at times, but they’ll fuss behind closed doors thinking it’s unnecessary. Others...” Evi adapted a faraway look to her eyes. “Others are busy with the game of court and kingdoms.” 

Adolin stared at her with blinking eyes, wondering if he had ever seen his mother this serious before. He was getting old enough to share some responsibilities with her, wasn’t he? 

“We’ll start with his pills,” Evi started her first lesson as Renarin sat awaiting on his seat. Adolin held the bottles of medication. “Renarin needs to take these twice everyday before eating. We always need to make sure he doesn’t miss one so his epilepsy will get better.” 

“But it still happens even when he takes them,” Adolin remarked with a frown. 

“It takes time,” Evi said, putting the pill in Adolin’s hand and showed the way to help Renarin swallow it with water. “These are especially soulcast, so when you notice that Renarin’s running out of them, make sure to tell the Soulcasters beforehand.” 

“When your brother experiences a fit, you never restrain him, Adolin,” Evi continued eyes on her son. “It could cause severe damage, and we don’t want Renarin to hurt. Don’t let anyone else touch him either. I know it gets really hard to watch, but...” Evi choked up suddenly, and Adolin had to wonder why she looked at him so sadly. “But you have to endure it. It eventually passes. But you can help with words, okay? Just don’t touch him when a fit happens. I need you to understand that, Adolin.” 

Adolin nodded, mind swimming with the terrifying scenarios of his brother during one of the episodes. 

“If it happens when he’s sat or restricted, you try to lay him on the floor. That way there’s less danger of him hurting himself,” Evi supplied again. 

“Mother,” Adolin cut in, fists clenched with white knuckles showing. “Why are you telling me all of this? You’ll be better help for Renarin anyways... What if I storm up?” 

Evi shook her head. “I’m not always here. Sometimes I have to appease the other Alethi women at parties, sometimes I have duties to attend to, in the future I'll have to travel with your father. When I'm not here, Adolin, you are. And I'm sure you can do well.” 

“Adolin,” Renarin appeared in the doorway of mother’s room, bare feet padding on the floor. Renarin, even as a five-year-old, couldn’t form many phrases. With a solemn expression and shy entrance, Renarin neared Adolin and held onto his arm. 

Adolin softened just slightly, and patted Renarin’s hair gently, aware of his dislike of touch. Renarin seemed to like the head patting, closing his eyes as Adolin’s small hand stroked him. 

“You can do it,” Evi said, more softly this time. “You’re his big brother, and you’re already doing wonderfully.” 

Adolin sincerely worried about the last part, but he held onto Evi’s words. He would make sure to drill every word of Evi’s lessons in his brain, just as he drilled the kata practice. 

_I will protect you,_ _Renarin_ _,_ Adolin thought, smiling gently as Renarin hummed contendly with Adolin’s fingers on his cheek. _The best way I can._

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore writing about these brothers. Their relationship is so good, and i want more of their interactions and childhood moments, please!! There's a part 2 for this, with Adolin babysitting Renarin... Meanwhile, enjoy this preview TT  
> Please comment <3
> 
> Life before Death!


End file.
